


At my beck and call

by NYWCgirl



Series: Peter’s pet [9]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Hurt, Impact Play, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal is still settling in Peter´s household





	At my beck and call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/gifts).



> This ficlet was written as a Fandom stocking filler for Highlander_ii who requested some impact play. It is set in the ‘Peter´s pet’ verse.

Jones enters the library where Neal is reading.

‘The boss requests your services.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘You heard me. I don´t think you will enjoy letting him wait.’ Jones states matter-of-factly.

The threat sounds serious enouch for Neal to take it for what it is, so he gets up and follows Jones. He is lead into Peter´s office and what immediately catches his eye is the fact that the desk in completely empty. Someone cleaned it.

‘Bend over.’

Neal´s stomach drops, ‘What?’

‘I´m not going to repeat everything I say.’

Neal knows he has no chance against Jones and he doesn´t want to find out what happens if he doesn´t do what he is told. He has been punished enough for smart mouthing. He bends over the desk and waits for things to unfold. But nothing happens.

After a couple of minutes Neal can hear a door open.

‘You can go Jones.’

‘Sure boss.’

The door closes again and Neal can hear Peter walking up to him.

‘Hold the opposite side of the desk.’ Peter tells him.

Neal does as he is told, doing his best to take even breaths. Peter pulls down his sleeping pants and since Neal isn´t allowed underwear, that leaves him bending naked over the desk. He knows what is coming but still the first swat starts him. He yelps and grips the table harder. He is not going to satisfy Peter by begging or giving him a reason to punish him even more.

After five swats Neal is sure he is bleeding and can´t help his moaning and grunting.

‘Don´t make me gag you.’ Peter threatens.

Neal stammers a ‘Yes sir’, and grips the table even harder. Five swats later it is over and Peter pulls Neal´s pants back up.

‘You can get up now.’

Neal slowly does as he is told, hissing when his ass comes I contact with the fabric of his pants. He turns away from Peter, not wanting Peter to see he needs to fight tears.

‘Don´t you have to ask me something?’

Neal turns his head and looks at Peter. He decides honestly is key here, there is something that Peter wants to teach him.

‘Why?’ he says softly.

‘Because I felt like it, because you need to learn your place in this household. You are here for my pleasure. I will make your life pleasant, but you are at my beck and call.’

Neal nods and walks past Peter to leave the office. Peter gives him another swat with his hand.

‘Yes sir.’

 


End file.
